


Once Around The Ice With Me

by IISoapII



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Ear muffs, Gen, M/M, Skating, Tumblr Prompt, Vanven, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9108568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IISoapII/pseuds/IISoapII
Summary: Ventus tries teaching Vanitas how to skate!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nicayal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicayal/gifts).



> Hey guys!!  
> I was derping around on tumblr and happened across a prompt that I thought would be fun to write! Not sure why Vanitus and Ventus became my victims, but here we are!
> 
> Prompt: "TEACH ME HOW TO SKI (lol jk i know how you’re just so fucking cute)" -nadiahilker Except instead of skiing, I went with skating! I did skating for two reasons! One, I don't know how to ski. XD So that would not have gone well and two! I really enjoyed nicayal's Roxas/Sora fic called Best Laid Plans and loved the skating bit at the end of it! So, nicayal I have no idea if you like VanVen at all, but this story is a nod to you! :D I hope you enjoy!

“What's with the claws?”  
  
“Toe picks! They're for like, jumping and spinning and stuff. Don't worry about that, just put them on.”  
  
Though the air was cool, there was very little wind, making it rather pleasant outside by the rink. Children laughed and squealed with glee as they skated and toppled over on the ice. Adults and teenagers too zoomed around on the outdoor rink, some weaving about skillfully, others holding onto plastic chairs and wobbling around as they did their best to stay upright.  
  
Along side the ice were booths renting out skates (and plastic chairs), booths selling hot chocolate, coffee, tea and sweets. There were also benches and picnic tables where people rested, snacked, chatted and got ready for their skating adventure.  
  
“Jumps and spinning and shit?”  
  
“Yeah! You know, figure skating?”  
  
“Like, with the frilly outfits?”  
  
“Yes. Incredible athletic skills and frilly outfits.”  
  
“So they're girls skates.”  
  
“Just put them on!”  
  
Standing by the benches, one young man with vibrant, sunny blonde hair glared at his companion sitting down, he was dressed warmly in white coat and sporting a black scarf, earmuffs and gloves. He was already wearing his own black figure skates, bright blue skate guards held loosely in one hand.  
  
Sitting on the bench was another young man with messy, spiky hair so black it was almost blue. His black coat was laying on the bench next to him, leaving him in a black long sleeved shirt, black pants, a dark red scarf and equally dark red gloves and earmuffs. He was lacing up a pair of black figure skates and grinning wickedly as he did so, mischief glinting in his amber coloured eyes.  
  
“You know, Vanitas, there are plenty of male figure skaters too.” Ventus informed the other after a moment, crossing his arms.  
  
“I'm sure there are.” Vanitas replied smoothly, tugging on his laces. He flicked a glance up at the blonde man. “Wearing frilly outfits.” He smirked and set about tying up the other skate.  
  
“What have you got against frills anyway?” Ventus demanded, huffing an annoyed breath. Vanitas didn't reply right away, he finished lacing up the skate first, then set his gloved hands on his thighs and looked up at him, tilting his head to the side.  
  
“Never said I did. That was all you.” He laughed outloud at the look on Ventus' face and then reached out a hand, seizing the mans coat and hauling on him to get to his feet.  
  
“Vani-Wait! Hold on!” Ventus tried to steady them both, one hand holding on to Vanitas' arm, the other gripping his shoulder. He took several steps backward, his own skates unsteady on the rubber flooring. “Dammit Vanitas!” The two staggered about for a moment, clutching onto each other and trying to balance.  
  
When at last it seemed they wouldn't topple over, Ventus quickly jerked free of Vanitas' hold and glared at him again for the second time in less than five minutes. Unfortunately, this was a common occurrence for the two of them. Vanitas just grinned dangerously back.  
  
“Vanitas, I swear to God I'm going to smack you with these!” He shook the skate guards warningly.  
  
“Do it then.” The black haired man challenged, resting a hand on his hip and awaiting the promised punishment.  
  
A moment passed between them, both silently staring at each other, one with a dare glinting in his eyes, the other with an empty threat on his tongue.  
  
Ventus let out a breath through his nose and flattened his lips.  
  
“Here, just -” He reached out and grabbed hold of Vanitas' arm and pointed at his feet. “Pull your guards off so we can do this.” Vanitas grinned again, holding onto Ventus as he lifted a foot, fumbling with the guard on it.  
  
“Roxas woulda done it.”  
  
“Well, I'm not _**Roxas**_ now am I?”  
  
Vanitus snickered as he lifted his other foot, working on getting the skateguard off.  
  
“Definitely not.”  
  
Ventus levelled another glare at him and Vanitas lifted an eyebrow, reaching up to tap the blonde on the nose.  
  
“Keep that up though and you _**might**_ give him a run for his money.”  
  
“Oh frig off!” Ventus snorted and grabbed the skateguards from Vanitas, tossed both of theirs onto the bench and proceeded to march towards the ice, stomping on the rubber mat below them a little more forcefully than necessary.  
  
Vanitas laughed behind him and Ventus cursed under his breath, wondering how he'd gotten himself into this mess. Why the hell had the man asked _him_ to teach him how to skate? He barely knew how to do it himself! Wasn't there someone else? Why did Vanitas even want to _**know**_ how to do it? Skating didn't really seem like his thing.  
  
“Okay get over...” Ventus blinked. “Here.” Vanitas was already standing beside him, ready to get onto the ice with him. He eyed him up and down, eyes narrowing at the innocent look on the mans face.  
  
“What next teach?” Vanitas grinned and Ventus sighed, giving his head a shake and then, grabbing onto one of the thick wooden posts positioned around the ice, he gingerly stepped out onto the surface. Immediately the sharp skates tried to slide out from under him, but the blonde steadied himself and got turned around, beckoning to Vanitas.  
  
“Just hold onto that and step on. Carefully okay?”  
  
Vanitas nodded, grabbed the same post and stepped onto the ice. Ventus lifted his hands, ready to grab onto the man lest he fall, but Vanitas was surprisingly careful, taking his time and steadying himself before letting go of the post. It was pretty clear that he didn't want to fall and risk looking like an idiot, despite people toppling over on the ice elsewhere.  
  
“Okay, just try keep your weight forward and um...” Ventus bit his lip watching as Vanitas let go of the post and looked down at the ice, hands raised in front of him. He struggled to remember back to his skating lessons as a child. “You good?”  
  
Vanitas looked up at him, the corner of his mouth curling upward slightly. He nodded.  
  
“Yeah, I got this.”  
  
Ventus smirked, and lifted an eyebrow.  
  
“Famous last words.” He chided softly, before turning and tapping his own leg. “Okay, keep your knees bent and just push out with your leg, nice and easy.” He moved forward on the ice, arms held out by his sides for balance.  
  
Vanitas pushed away from the post smoothly and he glided along smoothly for all of three seconds, lurched forward and snagged Ventus' elbow in only what the blonde could assume was panic.  
  
“Vani--! Hold on!” He grabbed at the man, his feet flailing beneath them as he struggled to keep them both upright on the ice. “Just-- No! Agh!” His free arm windmilled uselessly as they both went over, crashing to the ice below. “Ow...” Vanitas was half sprawled in his lap and still gripping his arm like it was a lifeline. “Are-Are you okay?” Ventus winced, his bottom throbbing.  
  
Vanitas actually laughed again.  
  
“You guys need any help?”  
  
Ventus felt his cheeks grow warm as a girl slowed to a stop near them, looking at them curiously, friendly smile in place.  
  
“Nah,” Vanitas answered for them both as he crawled backwards off him. “He's teaching me.” He didn't once look at the girl, keeping his gaze on Ventus' face. Ventus swallowed, blinked and then looked up at her, flashing her a smile in return.  
  
“But thank you!” She smiled again and then skated past them, continuing in her way around the oval skating rink. Ventus looked at Vanitas who was once again, wearing his familiar shit-eating-grin, Ventus rolled his eyes and wondered once more, how he got roped into this mess.  
  
Shifting on the ice, he moved so that he was kneeling, nodding at Vanitas who was already doing so, one leg flat on the ice, the other bent.  
  
“All right take your hands and... Like this.” Ventus pushed himself back up to his feet, moving his arms as he rose to keep himself steady. Again he turned around and looked at Vanitas still on the ice, the man was looking up at him, yellow eyes rather intense. “Okay, you try. Just push. I'm-I'm right here okay.” He slid a little closer, hands out and ready to grab hold of him.  
  
Vanitas nodded and pushed himself up, his skates sliding smoothly underneath him.  
  
Ventus blinked, slightly taken aback.  
  
“Yeah that was... Yeah, like that. Um...”  
  
“I should try again, right?” Vanitas tilted his head to the side.  
  
“Yeah...” Ventus stared at him for a minute. “Remember, keep your knees bent and just... push out. With your strong foot, okay?” He demonstrated, moving along the ice past Vanitas. “See?”  
  
“Yeah, okay.” Vanitas nodded and once again pushed himself forward and smoothly glided on the ice, travelling further along this time. Ventus smiled.  
  
“Yeah that's right! Just keep doing that, nice and easy.” He moved in alongside Vanitas, keeping his hands at the ready to catch him, but for someone who never wore skates before, he was doing remarkably well.

  
They went along in silence, joining the throng of people slowly making their way around the outer edge of the rink.  
  
“Hey, you're doing really good!” Ventus grinned encouragingly and skated a little faster. “Wanna try speeding up?” Vanitas caught his eye and began to glide a little quicker, legs moving gracefully along the ice. “Vani, are you sure you nev – Whoa!” He clutched hold of Vanitas as the man suddenly grabbed him, sending them flailing about on the surface of the ice all over again. “Easy! Easy! Just – Hold on!” Somehow they managed to avoid falling a second time, but the on ice aerobics were doing a number on Ventus' ankles and they hadn't even gone a full circuit yet. “Maybe... Maybe we should keep it slow for now.” He pushed away from Vanitas, holding him by the arms. “You...”  
  
For some reason, Vanitas was laughing again. At least he was having a good time and not worried about looking like a fool, cause there was no doubt in his mind that they'd just looked incredibly stupid with their on ice flamenco.  
  
They got started again and had soon developed a nice little ryhthm as they made the rest of the way around the oval and then once again with few problems. As they started their third circuit around the rink, Ventus started to ask Vanitas if he wanted to go faster again, but when he turned his head to look at him, he was startled to find Vanitas already looking back.  
  
He then proceeded to wipe out spectacularly.  
  
The ice was cold and rough on his cheek and his left knee throbbed insistently. It was amazing how falling over could happen so quickly; one second he'd been on his feet and relatively stable and the next, the world was whirling by and he was sprawled out face down and Vanitas' hands were all over him.  
  
“Ventus! Speak!” Vanitas had one hand on Ventus' back, the other touching his chin with surprising gentleness. “Didn't bite off your tongue did you?”  
  
“Ew... Vanitas...” Ventus peeled open his eyes and glared at the man kneeling on the ice beside him.  
  
“What? It's happened.”  
  
The blonde rolled his eyes and got to his knees, shaking his head.  
  
“No. My tongue is fine.” Vanitas smirked.  
  
“Well, that's good to hear.” There was a distinct, suggestive look on his face that Ventus decided he didn't like. He stuck a warning finger in the mans face,  
  
“Don't.” Vanitas just started laughing and got to his feet. Ventus ignored the offered hand of assistance and pushed himself back up, brushing snow from the front of his coat and pants. “You're a fast learner.”  
  
Vanitas grinned and put his hands behind his head.  
  
“Maybe you're just better at teaching than you are at doing.” He chuckled and gestured down at the ice where Ventus had just been laying.  
  
“Asshole.”  
  
Vanitas laughed again and Ventus wasn't sure if he wanted to punch him or kiss him or do both.  
  
“So, just a guess here, but that's not usually how people stop, right?” Vanitas dipped a half bow, moving backwards just a touch as he did so. “So what's the proper way Professor?”  
  
“Hey!” Ventus lifted that same warning finger and glared again at the man, though it was really more of a pout than anything. “You asked _**me**_ remember?”  
  
“Yep. And now I'm asking you to show me how to stop.”  
  
God the man was irritating!  
  
Ventus huffed an annoyed breath, lower lip still out in his pout and he started moving forward.  
  
“Um... It's kind of a... You uh... Here.” He skated past Vanitas. “Knees inward and push your feet sideways. Like-like this!” He went a little faster and then came to a quick stop. “But try moving first before you worry about stopping.”  
  
“Yeah good point.” Vanitas agree, flipping a hand dismissively. “I think... I think I got it.” He tilted his chin upward and smirked; there was a glint in his eye that made Ventus look him up and down suspiciously.  
  
“Yeah?” He gestured at the ice around them. “Be my guest then, oh speedy student.” He loosely crossed his arms and wobbled only slightly, shifting his weight to keep his balance. “Try not to grab onto me this time. I'll be right over here help your ass back up.”  
  
Vanitas grinned in an absolutely alarming fashion and he glided forward, holding Ventus' eyes with his own.  
  
“I'll try to keep my hands to myself, Teach. But I make no promises.” And then he was off down the ice, skillfully weaving in and around other skaters, legs and arms moving in graceful, powerful motions and Ventus would never admit it, but he was pretty sure his mouth was hanging open.  
  
He watched as Vanitas made his away around the rink, dancing and moving along with everyone else the practised ease of an ice dancer until finally he came to a stop back in front of the blonde.  
  
“Think I'm ready to start jumping and spinning and shit?”  
  
Ventus blinked at Vanitas, mouth still open. He blinked again and then a third time for good measure. Vanitas reached out and with a smirk and two fingers, closed Ventus mouth. As soon as it clicked shut, the blonde went through what could only be called a minor explosion.  
  
“What!?” He demanded, gesturing down at Vanitas' feet. “ _ **What!?**_ ” He didn't know where to look, at the smug bastard in front of him, at the ice or up at the sky. “Excuse me!?” He grabbed at his earmuffs and squeezed his eyes shut. “What the hell, Vanitas!?”  
  
And the asshole just started laughing again.  
  
“I never said I _couldn't_ skate Ven!” And he had the audacity to just stand there and grin.  
  
“You! _**You**_!” Ventus found himself completely lost for words. His cheeks felt hot, anger at being mislead thrumming through his veins. “Vanitas!” Unable to find the words he needed to fully express his rage, he thrust out with both hands and shoved Vanitas.  
  
Unfortunately, physics sent him straight to the ice along with the still laughing idiot.  
  
Leaning back on his hands, cheeks still blazing with embarrassment and fury, Ventus glared furiously at Vanitas.  
  
“Why the hell did you ask me to show you then!?”  
  
Vanitas smiled.  
  
“Cause you look cute in ear muffs.”  
  
Ventus could still feel the heat in his cheeks, but it wasn't because he was angry anymore.

 


End file.
